Footsteps Reflected in a Puddle
by ChaeKkyung
Summary: "Shikamaru...stay with me." I whispered as I looked down at my hands. "Of course." he replied back without hesitation. "I will always be there for you, Ino." Ino lost the meaning of home and family. But her lazy teammate is determined to do everything...anything to change her mind. Sorry for the bad summary! Story is better than it sounds!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi there! This story would be my first Naruto fanfiction and my third story to post on this site!  
Am I the only one that ships this pairing? So many people like ShikaTema but I always thought ShikaIno was better...especially in the Shippuden they are just so...perfect!** **I just HAD to post a ShikaIno** **story...spread the lovee hehe.. Well enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I am not Japanese...I am Korean and a high school student in Canada...I am clearly not Masashi Kishimoto. But I do own the storyline! Please do not copy!**

* * *

I looked up at the sky; dark clouds were forming and the air suddenly turned cold. My heart ached as I realized just how much this weather resembles my pain and suffering.

A single tear droplet rolled down my cheek. Followed by another. Then another. Then the tears just glided down like a waterfall.

At the same time, rain came pouring down on me and in no time, I was soaked from head to toe.

"Why?" I croaked out in between my tears.

My head pounded and my knees suddenly lost all their strength that had kept me standing. I fell onto the rock hard ground, feeling jabs of pain on my knees from the sudden impact. The palms of my hands felt stick against the ground and red liquid pooled around my legs and hands.

It was my blood.

I shivered as the rain soaked my body to the core.

My hair clung to my face and shoulders in an unpleasant way. My bangs were pricking at my stinging eyes, and my clothes stuck to my body that made feel more lonely than ever.

I looked up and saw the exact spot that I had just walked in not too long ago to only shatter my heart to millions of broken pieces.

_~Flashback~_

_I ran with all my might to the forest that my parents had told me to meet them at; it was my birthday and I was very excited to see what they had planned for me._

_It was just a bit later than our arranged time, but I knew my parents would understand. Reason I was late was because I was out with Sakura and Hinata to buy some medical herbs for our next session with either Lady Tsunade or Shizune. Otou-san and Okaa-san had always been supportive of my study in medical ninjutsu anyway.  
_

_"Otou-san! Okaa-san! I'm sorry I'm late! I was out with Sakura and Hinata!" I shouted out as I saw the backs of my mom and dad._

_But there was no response._

_"Otou-san? Okaa-san?" I called out hesitantly at their lack of response. _

_There was something wrong...they knew just how much I hated to be left with no answer so they definitely would have answered by now...come to think of it...the air smelled like...blood._

_Alarmed by the strange atmoshpere, I reached out to touch my parents' backs. However, as soon as I touched their backs, they fell onto the ground in a lifeless fashion. Like a puppet with no master controlling them.  
_

_"OTOU-SAN! OKAA-SAN!" I screamed as I saw pools of blood form underneath their bodies._

_Quickly, I bent down to them and turned their heads to see what was wrong with them._

_"O-Otou-san...Okaa-san..." I stuttered as I looked into their pale faces._

_Their usually warm and lively eyes were dull and...dead._

_"How pitiful." a mocking voice sneered from the distance._

_"Who's there!" I shouted angrily as I snapped my head up to look for the source of the voice. How dare someone mock me in this situation!  
_

_"Your heart is young and youthful...perhaps I could make use of it." another voice called out from the distance in a grotesque way._

_Two people...I thought to myself as I started to track their location down with their chakra._

_Suddenly, I felt a wave of strong and immense chakra come from the tree above me. I immediately looked up and saw two figures in...the Akatsuki cloaks._

_"Oh, you are pretty! Lord Jasshin would approve of such a nice girl like you. How about giving up your mortality for immortality, huh?" the first voice laughed in an obnoxious way._

_"Shut up, Hidan." the second voice said to the first voice that I assumed was "Hidan"._

_"Oi, Kakuzu! Don't be rude to Lord Jasshin! That is totally uncool and rude! Lord Jasshin will have your head!" "Hidan" said to "Kakuzu"._

_"Hidan...the girl." Kakuzu said with a sigh._

_"Oh! Right!" Hidan exclaimed loudly. "I think she is your victims' daughter." Victims' daughter? I looked down at my parents in response to that.  
_

_"A family of hearts would be healthiest." A family...  
_

_"That's gross."_

_"Shut up."_

_"Bastard..."_

_"Hidan, I'm going to explain things to this little girl." Kakuzu stated. He was going to explain something to me...best not to let my guard down. They are Akatsuki...the ninja world's greatest foe.  
_

_"Sure." Hidan shrugged nonchalantly._

_"Little girl." Kakuzu called out to me with disinterest.  
_

_I just glared up at him wondering what Hidan meant by his "victims' daughter". He could have been behind something...something that had to do with my parents.  
_

_"I took the hearts of your useless parents."_

_In response to this, I let out a gasp and looked back down on my parents that lay lifeless in the middle of the forest. That guy...took the lives of my parents?!  
_

_I quickly got on my knees in front of my parents and turned their bodies forward, making them face the rainy sky._

_I immediately regretted my decision to flip their bodies over..._

_There was a hole in their chest located near the heart...or even at the heart._

_The two figures sniggered as I kept my head down, trying desperately to control my tears at the sight of my parents' bloody chests and lifeless face._

_All of a sudden, I felt anger boil inside of me. They would pay for what they did to my parents!_

_"YOU BASTARDS!" I hollered as I charged towards them with a kunai._

_The two swiftly dodged my attack. _

_"Unfortunately, we have to head back to the lair." Kakuzu sighed as he kicked me back, making me fly back away from them. "Until next time, little **orphan** girl."  
_

_"NO!" I yelled out as the two disappeared._

_~End of Flashback~_

I leaned against the tree that Kakuzu had kicked me to in my kneeled state. I could still see my parents from this view...their lifeless bodies...and on my birthday...

My sight became blurry as I started to bawl uncontrollably. Why did this have to happen? Why? It was supposed to be my birthday...what did I do to deserve this? ...If only I was on time, things could have turned out differently...my parents could have made it out alive.

I lifted my shaking hands to reach out to them. My palms were covered in blood and my fingers were slowly turning red as well. Horrified by the sight, I immediately slammed my hand back on the concrete, only to feel excruciating pain take over my hand and spreading up to my arms.

From the impact, I cried out in pain. Unable to look at my parents any longer, I looked to my right to see a hazy image of a broken and pale looking girl with blonde hair clinging to every part of face. The girl looked so helpless and vulnerable.

I lifted my hand once more to reach out to the girl to comfort her and seek comfort as well. But as soon as I raised my hand, the girl did the same.

I blinked my tears away and noticed that a lake was beside me...the girl in the lake's reflection was...me.

A few droplets of blood fell into the lake turning pink at first then fading away.

Withdrawing my hands from the lake, I clenched my chest with my two hands and curled over, shivering from the cold and my continuous sobs.

"Ino!" a voice called from afar.

_Shikamaru_...I distinguished the all too familiar voice of my lazy teammate.

"Ino!" Shikamaru's voice got a bit louder.

A gasp was emitted. Then loud and fast footsteps were heard, hitting against the rocky trail that lay just out from the forest where I was thrown into by Kakuzu's kick.

"I-Ino..." he said in a concerned voice as he bend down in front of me.

I didn't have look up at him to know he saw the puddles of blood just from the tone of his voice.

Slowly, he reached out to me and gently removed my hands from my chest, unclenching my clenched fists.

"What did you do?" he whispered, his voice faltering just the slightest bit.

I gave no response but trembled and bit my lip to control my wrecking sobs.

"Troublesome woman..." he said with a sigh, before looking at me with a serious expression. "Stop it, Ino. Your lips are bleeding too."

I stopped biting my lips as Shikamaru had requested, but said nothing and just looked out to the limp bodies of my dead parents.

Without another word, Shikamaru scooped me up in his arms, carrying me bridal-style. I huddled closer to his chest, desperate for warmth and comfort.

"Let's go home. It's raining and cold outside, troublesome."

I started to sob again at the word "home". There was no home for me without my parents.

"What's wrong, Ino?" he asked in a worried tone.

"H-Home..." I managed to say through my wrecking sobs.

"What about it?"

"P-Parents..." I pointed at the two bodies that lay under the raining sky.

Shikamaru followed my line of direction and froze at the sight.

"W-What happened?" he asked tentatively.

"A-A-Akat..." I couldn't bring myself to finish the name of the criminal group that I grew to resent more than ever.

Shikamaru just nodded gravely, knowing full well of what I was trying to say.

"Let's go back to the village for now." he sighed after a moment of silence. "We will figure out what to do back with the Hokage."

"I...have no...h-h-home..." I sobbed into my teammate and childhood friend's chest.

"Ino, you are more than welcome at my place. My parents will insist on taking care of you."

"Th-Thank you.."

"Let's go home now, Ino." Shikamaru murmured.

"Shikamaru?" I called out to the boy who was carrying me, taking my face off of his chest to look up at him.

"Hmm?"

"Stay with me..." I whispered, fear clenching at my heart, making it hard to breathe.

"Troublesome..." he whispered back with a small smile. "Of course."

I snuggled in his arms, burying my face back into his chest in the process.

With that, Shikamaru carried me back to the village in a fast pace, clearly not wanting to leave my parents' bodies alone in the rain for a long time.

As we headed back to the village, a new feeling started to form inside of me. My hatred for the Akatsuki grew into a feeling that couldn't be described in words...something much stronger than hate and sadness.

One day, I will be laughing down at the one that killed my parents.

One day, I will be free from this feeling.

One day, I would have my revenge.

* * *

**A/N: I hoped you like this chapter! If you like the story so far please favourite, follow or review! I always thank followers/reviewers in the A/N in the next chapter, so don't think that leaving a little message would hurt...hehe well if you have some ideas for this story, you could always PM me or leave it in your review! I am open to new ideas to keep the story enjoyable for my readers!**  
**Happy reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow it's been less than a day since I've published the first chapter to "Footsteps Reflected in a Puddle"! I would like to thank everyone individually!  
I would like to thank my new followers: The Clawed Butterfly, zeroplus, k1tcat, and I'm Not A Princess! I really appreciate it and if you all have any suggestions just post it in a review or PM me, I do take suggestions as long as I like it and agree to it.****Another thanks to I'm Not A Princess for your favourite as well!  
zeroplus: Hehe annyeong! Thanks so much for your review and follow! I'm not really into making angsty stories but I'm glad you liked it! Don't worry...I won't torture Ino so badly in this story ;) And yes we should gather shikaino fans and perhaps make a collab story or something :D And I will for sure PM you! I really appreciate your kind words! I was really happy to read your review! Thanks again for your review and I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
Yola-ShikaIno: Wow! I'm so honored to have a reader read this all in google translate! I'm so glad you enjoyed it and I really appreciate your encouraging words! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! :D  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...if I was, I wouldn't be writing this fanfic and ShikaIno would be real in Naruto D:**

* * *

"What?!" Lady Tsunade's voice boomed in the her room as Shikamaru and I stood in front of her.

Shizune widened her eyes and she put a hand to her mouth in shock. Asuma sensei who was also summoned, stood there frozen and looking at Shikamaru and I with disbelief.

"Ino's parents were murdered by the Akatsuki." Shikamaru repeated what he had said previously. "I have told Choji to go and retrieve their bodies."

"Ino..." Asuma sensei looked at me with an apologetic look on his face.

"I'm so sorry, Ino..." Shizune said as tears started to well up in her eyes.

Meanwhile, Lady Tsunade just looked at me with sad and understanding eyes.

...I didn't need any of this pity. I am not a weak girl! I wasn't raised by my parents to be pitied by others!

"I don't need any of this sympathy! They are not fully dead!" I snapped at all of them, challenging them to say otherwise. "My parents' lives may have been taken by the Akatsuki, but I still know that they are watching over me! But...we still need to formulate a plan! We need to do something! I-I...I have been raised in a family that told me to be strong! I don't need any of this! No...I won't accept any of this sympathy!"

Right after my words came out of my mouth, I felt tears well up in my eyes and I ran out of the room.

I ran with all my might.

I ran out into the rain and all the way back to my house.

Despite what I had said earlier, I still didn't want to accept reality...I didn't want to accept the painful truth that I had even seen with my own eyes...i didn't want to accept that my parents were...dead.

Once I arrived at my house, I slammed open the door right away.

The loud sound echoed throughout the house as a painful reminder that I was on my own...that no one was home...

"Otou-san? Okaa-san?" I whispered, scared to speak any louder in this empty place that I once called a home.

There was no response.

I almost laughed at myself.

Of course there wasn't a response...they were dead. They were murdered by the Akatsuki as Shikamaru had said.

The truth that I didn't want to accept was thrown back at my face as if mocking me like how Hidan and Kakuzu had in the forest.

"Why...?" I sobbed, but screamed out. "**WHY!?**"

As if my scream took away all of my energy and willpower to stand, I fell against the frame of the door and slid down to the floor.

Tears were falling at the same speed as the rain outside. They were quickly forming a puddle in front of me as my tears rolled off of my chin and nose.

"Ino..." the same voice that had found me in the forest called out to me.

Shikamaru.

I couldn't bring myself to answer him as I continued to mourn over my parents; the people that I wouldn't be seeing ever again.

"Ino, the Hokage wants you to come with me." Shikamaru sighed as he bend down beside me.

I still gave no response, only drowning myself in my sorrow.

"Ino..."

"W-Why...did this h-h-have...t-to happen?" I managed to say between my tears. "Th-They were s-such w-w-wonder..wonderf-ful people...S-Strong shinobi..."

"I don't know, Ino." my teammate answered sadly. "But like you said back at the Hokage's room...they are watching over you."

I didn't know how to respond to that, but my tears started to slow and my vision became clearer.

"Let's go." Shikamaru stood up in front of me.

I looked up at him and saw him with an outstretched hand.

"Get up and let's go home."

I stared at his hand for a few moments before hesitantly placing my trembling hand in his firm ones.

He pulled me to my feet and patted my back. "C'mon."

"Y-Yeah..." I nodded as I let him lead me to his house.

"We're home." Shikamaru called out as soon as he opened the door to his house.

"Shikamaru! Ino!" Yoshino Nara came running to us followed by her husband, Shikaku Nara.

Once she spotted the two of us, she threw herself at me, pulling me into a tight embrace.

"I'm so sorry, Ino...Your parents were wonderful people." she whispered to me as I felt her body tremble against mine.

I hugged her back, knowing I wasn't the only one affected by my parents' death. Surely the Nara and Akimich would be suffering from the loss of one of the long Ino-Shika-Cho member.

"I-I know..." I answered back as I buried my face into her shoulder.

Yoshino Nara was always like a second mother to me. She was the one I always turned to when I had problems with my family, discuss current gossip with her, and to talk about my teammates and how to take care of them, so I had no problem crying in front of her.

Yoshino kept stroking my hair as I once again started to cry.

"Ino, you have always been family to us." she said to me in a soothing tone. "You aren't alone."

"That's right." Shikaku Nara spoke up for the first time ever since Shikamaru and I entered the house. "You have always been like our daughter, and thanks to you, our lazy son has some energy in him. And also...I'm going to miss Inoichi..."

The tone of his voice was sad and torn. And I couldn't blame him.

My dad has always been close with Shikaku Nara and Choza Akimich ever since they were children. The two of them were like my uncles...or even a fatherly figure.

"Ino, go rest in your room. We have prepared a room for you." Yoshino patted my back before pulling out of our long embrace. She looked at me with warm eyes and wiped my tears away. "Shikamaru, go with her."

"Yeah." Shikamaru nodded to his mother before walking ahead of me. "Follow me."

I complied and gave Yoshino and Shikaku a thankful glance which they responded with a warm nod, motioning me to follow their son to my newly prepared room.

Shikamaru opened the door to my new room and gently pulled me inside. "My room is next to yours, so if you need anything just tell me."

"Shikamaru..." I called out to him a bit shyly, acting completely out of character at the moment.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you..." I looked down at the floor, a bit embarrassed to look at my teammate in the face.

Shikamaru just chuckled and patted my head. "No need to thank me. This is completely normal. We are a team and a family, right?"

I nodded and looked up at him to give him a small smile.

"Finally..." he sighed in relief.

"W-What?" I looked at him, wondering why he had said such a thing.

"You finally smiled." Shikamaru stated.

"Oh..."

"I'm going to sleep now, Ino." he called out to me as he turned his back to me.

"O-Okay...goodnight." I replied, feeling a bit disappointed.

"Goodnight...oh, and Ino?" Shikamaru turned to face me once again.

"Yeah?" my blue eyes met his brown ones.

"Happy Birthday." he said kindly.

With that said, he turned back around and left my room, closing the door behind him.

This time, the sound didn't echo in the room as a reminder of my parents.

This time, the sound echoed in the room as a reminder that it was Shikamaru who closed the door and it was Shikamaru who had said "Happy Birthday".

The most important birthday greeting I've gotten from anyone...more important than my girlfriends and villagers.

_Shikamaru..._I called out to him in my thoughts, _thank you, Shikamaru._

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading the second chapter of "Footsteps Reflected in a Puddle"! Not as angsty as the previous chapter, right? The story isn't going to be all depressing and sad. I do plan on writing some cute ShikaIno moments...speaking of ShikaIno moments, I hope there was enough in this chapter for my readers!  
Any suggestions for the next chapter or the story in general, you can leave it in your review or PM me!  
Happy reading! :D  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I have so much more time on my hands now that I'm done all my flute stuff^^ Thanks for being patient and I hope you all like this chapter! :D  
Thanks to my official bff _zeroplus_ for your review again! I really do appreciate it and took your advice into writing this chapter out! Hope this chapter meets your expectations!  
Another thanks to _yaahaa_ for following this story! I hope you will like this chapter and more chapters to come! I really appreciate it!  
Final thanks to _I'm Not A Princess_ for your review! I'm glad you found it sweet! I really tried to put in some ShikaIno without going overboard just yet ;) Hope you will like this chappy!  
Disclaimer: I read Naruto 628 yesterday...ShikaIno (with Choji but ShikaIno in my eyes) had a little moment in ONE PANEL! If I was Kishimoto, I would have put ShikaIno everywhere and the title of Naruto might have been ShikaIno instead...Thus I clearly do not own Naruto but I at least own this fanfic!**

* * *

_I need to grow stronger._

When I had woken up in the morning, my cheeks were damp with dried tears from the horrible nightmares that seemed to be mocking me of my loss...that mockery reminded me of Hidan and Kakuzu.

From that, I felt more determined than ever to become stronger to kill them. Kill those two members of the Akatsuki that had left me on my own.

"Good morning, Ino." Yoshino smiled at me as she saw me walk into the kitchen. "What would you like for breakfast?"

"If you don't mind, can I help you prepare breakfast? I will be living here from now on, so I would like to help out as much as I can." I told her with a new determination set in my voice. I desperately needed a distraction from drowning myself into my depressing thoughts. But another reason being, I wanted to surpass every single one of the girls in the village in **everything** to become stronger.

That included my best friend and biggest rival, Sakura.

"Of course." Yoshino answered with a warm and understanding smile. "Shikamaru and Shikaku usually wake up in about an hour, so why don't we prepare some fish for them?"

"We could cook them mackerel." I suggested with a small shrug. "It is Shikamaru's favourite."

"And some cherry tomatoes along with it." she added as she walked over to the refridgerator. "It is your favourite as well, dear."

In response to what she said, I smiled at her as she took out some ripe cherry tomatoes.

"Let's prepare some onigiri to make the meal complete." Yoshino said as she rolled up her sleeves.

"Okay." I nodded as I started to help her prepare breakfast for all of us.

After we were done making breakfast and talking, I went to Shikamaru's room to wake him.

"Oi!" I poked Shikamaru's cheek, once in his room. "The sun is shining! The birds are chirping! It's time to wake up, you lazy ass of a pineapple head!"

He only grumbled a few unintelligible words and stirred slightly.

"Shiiiiiiikaaaaamaaaaaaruuuuuu!" I shouted in his ear, stretching out his name for exaggeration.

His eyes flew open and he bolted up into a sitting position. Still groggy with sleep, he looked at me confused, probably as to why I was in his room. But after a few seconds, he seemed to remember yesterday's events as he studied my face carefully.

"Breakfast is ready." I stated as I straightened myself up.

"Troublesome woman..." Shikamaru grumbled. "All that energy and shouting for **breakfast**."

"Hey!" I snapped and whirled around to give him a hard look. "We prepared some mackerel for breakfast! It was my suggestion, y'know! So try and sound a little grateful, will you?"

"...Thanks." he nodded to me but pulled me back to him with his hand wrapped firmly around my wrist.

"Shikamaru?" Did he pick up on my sadness? I tried my very best to seem cheerful and happy, but I guess it can't be helped with my teammate of three years who has an IQ of over 200.

"Ino, are you okay?" he asked in a concerned tone. "You don't need to hide your feelings from me."

There was no point in hiding my sadness in front of this boy...he already saw through me anyways. Shikamaru just knew me too well and knows how to read me perfectly after having spent so much time together in the past as children and teammates that add up to over three years.

But, I still needed to grow stronger emotionally and mentally as well.

"I know," I nodded. "I just...I just need to get stronger. I need to surpass every girl in Konoha and beat the Akatsuki that killed my parents."

Shikamaru stayed silent for a few moments before letting go of my wrist and standing up. "After breakfast let's meet up with Asuma and Choji. We can train together."

At his words, my heart filled with warmth and joy.

"Thank you, Shikamaru." I smiled. "I really owe you."

"Like I said last night...you don't need to thank me." he said with a shrug. "Let's go eat breakfast before my troublesome mother gets mad."

"You know...through this you've gained another 'troublesome woman', you sexist bastard." I laughed.

"Yeah...I know." Shikamaru sighed as we both made our way to the kitchen.

"For Kami's sake! How long does it take for you to wake up, Shikamaru! I swear! You've inherited all the bad things from your father!" Yoshino barked at Shikamaru as soon as he walked into the kitchen.

"How troublesome..." Shikamaru mumbled as he took a seat across from his father.

"What did you say?" Yoshino raised a brow, daring Shikamaru to say more as she took a seat beside her husband.

"Nothing." he sighed to his mother, but turned his attention to me. "Ino, you are almost as scary as Okaa-san, y'know."

"Oh, shut up!" I hit his arm before sitting down next him.

"So, Ino," Shikaku looked at me as soon as things have settled down. "What are your plans for today?"

Shikamaru and I shared a look before I cleared my throat to speak.

"Shikamaru and I are going to meet up with Asuma and Choji for today." I said vaguely, not quite sure what we were **exactly **gonna do other than training.

"I see." Shikaku nodded before turning to his son. "How long will you all be out for?"

"I would say the whole day." Shikamaru replied as he send me a quick glance as if checking up on my reaction.

I just nodded and continued to chew on some of the onigiri that Yoshino and I made.

The remainder of breakfast was spent with all of us just talking and sharing some laughs like how my family did just two days ago.

At that thought, pain jabbed at my heart, but I still managed to keep a smile on my face though Shikamaru seemed to have read past my mask.

"So...we are going to train with Asuma sensei and Choji?" I asked, making sure my team hadn't planned anything weird for me. I would just prefer a regular cliche day with them rather than receiving special treatment for my loss.

"Yeah." Shikamaru nodded. "Let's train and eat some beef together. Maybe we can get Asuma to pay for us like the old times."

_Like the old times..._I thought to myself with a sad smile. _The old times, huh...I suppose when I look back on my memories with Otou-san and Okaa-san, it would all be in "the old times."_

Shikamaru, being Shikamaru automatically sensed my sadness and sighed. "Hey, Asuma and Choji are coming to view now. Do you see them?"

I looked up in response and surely, my sensei and chubby teammate were standing in the middle of the training field.

They were watching me with a subtle hint of concern, but they tried to cover that up with a look of happiness.

...My team was trying to cheer me up.

My heart swelled with gratefulness as I gave my team a smile.

"Come on, Ino-Shika-Cho! Show me what you've got!" Asuma sensei exclaimed as he took his battle stance, taking his cigarette out of his mouth.

"Heh, how troublesome." Shikamaru smirked as he looked up at our sensei with a confident expression.

"Sensei, get ready!" Choji smiled as he started to power up his chakra.

"Don't go easy on us." I added as I looked at my teammates with a flaming desire to grow stronger.

"You guys know what to do, right?" Shikamaru asked, not even looking at Choji and I as he talked.

He didn't have to.

"Yep!" Choji answered as he shot Shikamaru and I a knowing look.

"Formation Ino-Shika-Cho." I said with a big smile.

"You got it."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading this chapter! I hope you all liked it!  
I have started to write the next chapter but if you have any ideas than you can PM me or leave it in your review!  
Happy reading! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I really am pleased with how this story is going so far and I really do appreciate everyone's support! Thanks so much!  
Special thanks to _zeroplus! _Thanks sooo much for all of your reviews and I really really appreciate it! I hope you like this chapter!  
Another thanks to _Yola-ShikaIno! _I still remember when you first reviewed and said that you read this story on google translate...very much appreciated from me to have to go through the trouble of doing so!  
Thanks to _I'm Not A Princess_ for your review! I really do hope you like this chapter and please continue to support Footsteps Reflected in a Puddle!  
Thanks to _Love Latina _for your favourite! I hope you like this chapter as well!  
Last but certainly not least, thanks to _dbzamywinxchic _for following this story and I hope you will like this chapter! :D  
**

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to say? Masashi Kishimoto is the man!**

* * *

"BBQ!"

Shikamaru and I rolled our eyes together in unison as we watched our chubby teammate run to the regular BBQ restaurant we always ate at.

"I'm especially starved today!" Choji danced around in glee. "Asuma has been training us so much and we have been really pushing ourselves too! I say we all deserve the best BBQ in the world!"

"How troublesome." Shikamaru scratched the back of his head and stretched out his arms. "Asuma couldn't come with us because he has some business to attend to."

"He's probably going out somewhere with Kurenai sensei." I snorted. "We have all been spending a lot of time as Team 10 for the past few weeks."

"And I live with you too." Shikamaru added. "I'm getting used to having two troublesome women in the house now."

"Shut up!" I hit the back of his stupid pineapple head. "**I** should be saying your famous word, y'know! I'm the one that has to prepare breakfast for you and wake you up every morning! I call that 'troublesome', lazy bum!"

"How troublesome...you stole my line..." he muttered under his breath with a small frown.

"You know what's 'troublesome'?" Choji asked us as he jumped up and down happily. "Not having BBQ at the moment, so let's go in!"

Shikamaru sulked and muttered something about his team stealing his favourite word.

"I want this! Rare beef! No wait! I want...pork! No wait! I want...Oh-"

"We will order the BBQ set in two extra larges, please." Shikamaru interrupted our chubby teammate and ordering our dinner.

"Yes, right away." the waiter bowed at us one last time before rushing off.

"You read my mind, Shika!" I exclaimed before sipping my tea. "I just thought of ordering the BBQ set."

"I was gonna say it, but you interrupted me, Shikamaru." Choji sulked.

"Heh." the shadow master smirked. "I feel like we've all learned to read each other well through training. It has improved our Ino-Shika-Cho formation."

"Yeah..." Choji and I nodded together.

With that said, I reflected back on the past few weeks.

At first, I found it hard to focus in training and if something that either Asuma sensei, Choji or Shikamaru did that reminded me of the two Akatsuki members and the injuries of my parents, I would freeze in the middle of an attack and start to break out into cold sweat. There were many instances when I would get attacked by Asuma sensei's kunais and get thrown away from Choji's punches. However, I noticed that only Shikamaru's attacks would never hurt me.

It was almost as if he read through me and stopped his attack with precise timing.

"Ino, you've gotten much stronger." Shikamaru spoke up, interrupting my thoughts. "Huh?" I looked up at him in surprise.

"You've really got stronger." he said.

Stronger, huh...

I smiled at that and thought back to just yesterday when Sakura pointed out the same thing.

"Ino-pig, you've gotten much stronger than before." she stated.

I noticed that as well. Through my team's help, I was able to become stronger and my teamwork with them improved drastically.

Team 10 was known in Konoha for our best teamwork, but now we have really set the bar high.

Now, we were able to communicate without words during our battle formations. We already knew what to do just from watching one of attack randomly.

Usually it was Choji to attack first, then Shikamaru would use his Shadow Possession Techniques, and finally I would use my Mind Transfer Technique.

I think it was more Shikamaru and I improving our ability to read each other. Maybe something that came out living together and being with each other for pretty much 24/7...

"The upcoming war is really tragic." Choji sighed as he stuffed his face into the BBQ meat that just came while I was engrossed in my own thoughts once more. "Naruto really has been pushing himself lately..."

"Naruto will be our most important fighter in the war." Shikamaru stated. "He has been protecting all of us and helping us all out...even before he went to train with Lord Jiraiya. Now, it is our turn to protect him, so we need to become stronger than ever."

"Sakura is also suffering a lot from this...Kakashi sensei too." I sighed as I thought back to Team 7. "Team 7...they are all determined to bring Sasuke back."

I thought that saying Sasuke's name would hurt me, but I didn't feel any pain...It felt as though...I got over Sasuke...

"Everyone will be counting on Team 7...but there is a lot of burden on me too." Shikamaru sighed. "I am to act as the strategizer in this war. I have to be quick to formulate plans for all other Teams to follow Naruto's actions. I'm quite glad that Team 10 has grown to read each other almost perfectly...it will be less troublesome for me."

"Idiot..." I smiled as Choji did as well. "We will be the first ones to listen to you and we will help your plan be spread out to the other fighters."

"I'd say rather than Naruto, Team 7, and I, it is everyone in our age group that has to suffer the most. It is a lot of pressure on all of us." Shikamaru said.

"That's why we've gotta grow stronger and eat as much as we can! We don't know how long we will be out in the battlefield without food!" Choji exclaimed, obviously trying to lift the mood up from the upcoming war talk. "I can't wait to see how far we as Team 10 go! Let's make ourselves the best team in the history of Konoha to have the best teamwork!"

"How troublesome." Shikamaru smirked.

"Sounds ideal." I nodded as I felt my eyes shine in determination. "We are one."

"Team 10, let's work harder than ever!" Choji exclaimed as he stuffed even more BBQ into his mouth. "But first, let's enjoy this delicious BBQ that has been so well cooked for us!"

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry if this chapter hasn't been more exciting than the others...this chapter is really made to just make things flow and not have too many dramatic things thrown in your face all at once.  
Also, I wanted there to be a chapter for Team 10's friendship and talk about the war.  
Happy reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So sorry it's been so long since my last update...Had to pull myself out of writer's block. Truly, I have respect for authors that are able to continue with their stories and keep up with their schedules perfectly.****Truly thanks to everyone! I really have been supported by all of you and you guys were all the reason why I've been able to pull myself out of my writer's block..**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! if i had...the latest chapter would have more shikaino in it though there was a bit *squee***

* * *

"Now, Ino!" Shikamaru exclaimed as soon as he got Asuma sensei in his Shadow Possession Technique.

"Got it!" I nodded as I used my Mind Transfer Technique to take over Asuma sensei's mind.

"Now, Choji!" I shouted from inside Asuma sensei.

"No hesitation!" Shikamaru reminded the two of us.

"Roger!" Choji and I said in unison.

"Here I come, sensei!" Choji exclaimed as he expanded his arm quadruple the times bigger than normal.

I focused on Choji's movement and prepared myself to get out of Asuma sensei's mind right before Choji hit sensei. Not too fast for Asuma sensei to counter Choji's blow and not too slow for myself to get hurt from the impact like it had a few times over the past few weeks.

Choji roared and aimed right in front of my view/Asuma sensei's face.

_Now! _I thought to myself and transferred my soul to my body that Shikamaru was taking care of.

Just as we had planned, Asuma sensei went flying into the air and crashed staight into a tree.

He coughed a few times before looking up at us and giving us a thumbs up. "I'm really impressed! Shikamaru, you were able to get me in such a quick time. Ino, your timing was perfect. Choji, your aim was good, but you could have hit me harder."

Choji scratched his head and let out an ashamed laugh. "Sensei, you know I can't in training."

"Choji, you are too soft." I teased as I patted him on the shoulder.

"U-Uh..."

"Nah, you are just too nice, Choji." Shikamaru said as he patted our chubby teammate's other shoulder.

"U-Uh..."

"Well, Shikamaru," I turned to my lazy teammate. "This is all getting troublesome, so I say we go back home, hm?"

"..." Shikamaru glared at me silently.

Choji and Asuma sensei burst out into laughter.

"Shikamaru, you favourite word has been stolen by Ino." Choji said in between his laughter.

"Shut up." he sulked.

"Don't be stupid and let's just go home already, Shika!" I smacked the sulking boy in the head. "Let's get some rest."

"Yeah, yeah." Shikamaru rolled his eyes, and followed me nevertheless.

"Rest well, Choji and Asuma sensei! See you both tomorrow!" I waved at them as I continued to walk away from the training fields.

"Good work today!" Choji waved back with a big smile.

"Rest up and get ready for some intense training tomorrow!" Asuma sensei nodded as he stuck another death stick *cough cough* a cigarette *cough* into his mouth.

"I think we are improving!" I exclaimed as soon as our teammates were out of view.

"Yeah, our timing was perfect today." Shikamaru smirked. "Either that or Asuma sensei has gotten really slow."

"It sounds better if we said that our timing was perfect today." I responded. "At this rate, we will be able to get revenge on the Akatsuki for sure." I said the last part in a hushed voice so that Shikamaru wouldn't hear.

After saying that, I lowered my head slightly so that Shikamaru wouldn't see my maniacal smirk.

Shikamaru didn't seem to notice anything as he chuckled. "I guess so."

_Just you wait, Akatsuki. You will die a painful death...until I absolutely perfect and polish my skills, you will die in an oh so painful way...especially Kakuzu...the one who stole my parents' hearts to replace his missing hearts._

Once we arrived home, we were both surprised to see Genma and Shizune waiting outside of the Nara residence.

"Shizune? Genma?" I questioned with my brow raised in confusion.

"Oh there you are!" Shizune smiled at the two of us. "Lady Tsunade summoned us."

"The Fifth Hokage sent you both here?" Shikamaru frowned. "What for?"

"She wants you, Shikamaru to go see her." Genma answered. "She was talking about a mission."

"Another one?" Shikamaru sighed. "I've only had a few weeks off since my last one."

"Along the way, can you go get Naruto, Neji and Shino?" Shizune asked. "They are also on the mission."

"Them too?" Shikamaru raised a brow.

"Oh and Choji, Kiba and Lee are going on another separate mission." Genma added. "This is all in preparation for the upcoming war."

"Oh, I see." my lazy teammate frowned. "How troublesome..."

I stood grounded on the spot, trying to process all the information thrown at me.

"So the girls are on our own?" I spoke up with a slight frown.

"Yeah..." Shizune nodded sympathetically. "I think Lady Tsunade was talking about keening your medical skills while the boys go out on their missions."

I only nodded numbly, not fully accepting the new information throw at me.

_So...the guys were all leaving the girls on our own..._

Now that I think of it...I haven't talked to the girls in such a long time.

Ever since my parents' death, I only met the girls once. And that once was a while ago.

Shikamaru and Team 10 were my biggest support through these past tough weeks...especially Shikamaru...I am truly in his debt.

Him and his family have been so kind to me, but...Shikamaru was especially helpful. When I would cry at my loss, he would stay by my side and comfort me in his own way.

When I needed someone just to hear me out, I would speak my mind to Shikamaru and he would just stay quiet and listen to my words. When I needed someone to comfort me with assuring words, he would comfort me with words that truly helped me calm down as opposed to other people's pitiful words. And when I needed someone to hold me...he would hold me in his arms.

But...all this would be gone even if the mission isn't long, it would feel like eternity for me...

"Ino?" Shizune's voice pulled me out of my thoughts, and I looked up to see her concerned gaze.

I let out a faux chuckle to cover up my sadness. "I was thinking of how it's been so long since I've last seen the girls. I have been a bad friend."

Shizune and Genma exchanged a doubtful glance while Shikamaru just stood there observing my face.

"And it's not a bad thing that the guys are going out! Because of Shikamaru and Choji, I have been unable to have a girls' night out with Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten." I faked a smile.

I knew Shikamaru read through my act from the start, but this act was to cover up in front of Shizune and Genma who still looked at me with an unsure expression.

"Heh, don't blame this on Choji and I," Shikamaru frowned, playing along with my act. "Asuma sensei has been drilling us to training for the past few weeks, y'know."

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes to prove that I was feeling perfectly fine to Shizune and Genma. "This is all so troublesome."

"...Stop stealing my line..." Shikamaru frowned, but I think that this one was a real one.

I let out the most convincing laughter I could muster and grinned at my teammate. "Well, a mission is a mission and do your best."

"Hm." he nodded with a slight smirk. "Well, I'm going to go get the guys and go to meet Lady the Fifth."

"Will you be on time for dinner?" I asked.

"Probably, but if I'm not then just leave my food out or something." he shrugged and turned his back to me to take his leave. "Tell otou-san and okaa-san of my meeting."

"Don't need to tell me." I smiled...a fake one. "Well come home safely."

"Yeah, see you, Ino." Shikamaru waved as he started to walk away from me.

Shizune and Genma just shrugged at each other and started to follow Shikamaru.

I stared right at the back of Shikamaru's disappearing figure.

For some reason, each step he took felt like he was stepping over my heart.

"Curse this world..." I said as soon as the two Jonin and Shikamaru were out of earshot.

"This world is going against me..." I clenched my fist in anger, but a maniacal smile spread across my lips as I thought of my revenge.

* * *

**A/N: Again, I'm really sorry for the long wait and I hope the wait was worth it!  
Yes, Ino is becoming consumed in darkness and you will all see what will happen in the later chapters hehe.**  
**Happy reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: ...I cannot even put it into words just how sorry I am for my uber late update...I had exams and final projects and tests that really took my time off of fanfiction and so many of my other sites -.- Wellp I'm back now and I hope you will all like this new chappie!  
Thanks to all of you that favourited/followed/reviewed _Footsteps Reflected in a Puddle _I always felt happy to see in my email that someone did so while I have been slacking off ^^'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...otherwise I would make the new chapters of it less frustratingly short and piss off-ish :D  
**

* * *

"Be good, Ino." Shikamaru gave me a rare smile as he patted my head. "I will be back before you know it."

I gave him a forced smile and forced an awkward laugh. "I know, be safe and don't slack off even when you want to."

"Yeah..." he nodded absently while looking deep into my eyes, no doubt looking past my facade. He let out sigh before speaking once more. "You don't have to force yourself around me."

I looked around and saw all the boys talking with the other girls. We were all gathered at the front entrance or rather exit of Konoha to say goodbye to each other. And luckily none of them paid attention to Shikamaru and I...I was only forcing myself because of the Konoha 11.

"I know..." I finally answered, looking down at the ground and clenching my fists together. "It's gonna be hard without you and Choji, you know that?"

Well...it was more like only him but still.

"You can do it." Shikamaru said simply. "You've grown a lot stronger, Ino. Not just physically, but mentally and emotionally. You will be able to do it."

I felt tears pricking at my eyes, but I fought them back down and looked up at Shikamaru. "Thanks, Shikamaru..."

He nodded with another smile and looked up to the other boys. "Well, I have to go now, so just...stay strong, Ino."

"Yeah...right. Stay strong." I smiled. "Bye, Shikamaru."

"Yeah." he smirked at me before turning his back on me and joining the others.

"We're off!" Naruto saluted and waved at the girls one last time.

"Don't do anything stupid." Sakura rolled her eyes, before realizing something. "Oh wait...that's impossible, so Shikamaru, Neji, and Shino, make sure the fool doesn't bring you guys down or do anything stupid."

"We'll try." Shikamaru chuckled a bit. "Lady Tsunade will be training you all, right?"

"Yeah." Sakura nodded. "We need medics in the upcoming war and the boys will surely put themselves in front of us, so you guys need healers prepared at all times."

"Healing isn't really my thing, but I guess I have to give it a shot." Tenten sighed.

"You're a quick learner, so you'll be fine." Neji told her.

"If Neji says that, it is a guaranteed, Tenten!" Lee gave Tenten a thumbs up with a cheeky smile.

"You guys better work hard." Kiba said as he crossed his arms over his head. "We will be working our asses off during the mission, so you guys give it your best shot too."

"R-Right!" Hinata nodded firmly. "Kiba and Shino, make sure you don't get hurt during your mission."

"You too, Shikamaru and Choji!" I added with a snigger, having lightened up from Shikamaru's comforting and assuring words. "Don't slack off, Shika. And Choji, don't hesitate to attack anyone."

"Yup!" Choji fist pumped with a wide smile.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru sighed. "But yeah, I'll try."

"You're our group leader!" Naruto said incredulously. "**You're** the one that has to keep everyone on track!"

"Man...this is troublesome." Shikamaru sighed again, saying his signature line...again.

"That reminds me." Tenten lifted a finger, before turning to her own teammates. "You guys work hard and don't get off task. If anything...well Neji, keep everyone on track."

"Yes, ma'am!" Lee saluted.

"Of course." Neji humphed.

Shikamaru looked out, past the gated of Konoha before turning back to everyone. "Well, we should get going now, so take care girls...Ino." he added the last part shooting a meaningful look at me from behind his shoulders.

I nodded and waved to the boys who have all started to walk off along with the rest of the girls who were smiling and staying strong for their teammates. We all kept waving, but I kept waving until I could no longer see Shikamaru's back.

"They are gone." Sakura said, breaking the silence that engulfed us. "We don't have training until tomorrow, so we can take it easy until then."

"Yeah..." Tenten smiled a little sadly. "It's going to be strange without the boys."

"Tell me about it." Sakura laughed lightly.

"They will be fine and we will too." Hinata said with a determined look on her face. "We need to work hard too."

The girls all nodded in determination while I felt this unsettling and sad feeling form in the pits of my stomach.

"I need to go home now." I lied, just wanting to get away from...people. "Yoshino asked me to help her out at home."

"You mean your future mother-in-law?" Sakura teased as she wiggled her fingers in my direction.

"Shikamaru and Ino sitting in a tree!" Tenten waved her hands in the air.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Tenten and Sakura screamed out together.

I know I should have taken it lightly, but just hearing his name made my heart break and the unpleasant feeling churn within me.

However, I knew that they were just joking around and trying to lighten the mood, so I forced a smile and another awkward laugh with much effort.

"That won't be happening any time soon." I forced my voice to sound light and cheery. "Well, I should really start heading home."

"G-Goodbye, Ino. Let's do our best tomorrow." Hinata smiled at me.

"Aw, well I suppose it can't be helped if Yoshino needs help." Sakura shrugged, but shot me a smile nonetheless.

"Take care!" Tenten sang as she waved at me as I started to walk away from the girls.

"Thanks." I forced another cheerful tone for the last time, before walking to nowhere in particular...just away...from people...

Once I was certain the girls couldn't see me, I ran to the mountains that were located at the back of the Akimichi manour where no one would bother me, including the Akimichi's.

"I'm alone..." I said sadly as I let the tears that I have been holding back out as my legs gave out, collapsing onto the ground.

"Shikamaru..." I croaked out as I clenched my hands into a tight fist, nails digging into my palms. "I'm sorry, but I can't stay strong...I'm still not strong enough..."

"I think I'm going crazy." I let out a maniacal laugh with wide eyes and an even wider smile. "I won't be able to control myself any longer...I need to do something! I need to get my revenge on the Akatsuki! No one is here to restrain me from doing anything crazy, so I should just let loose and roam free!"

Just as I said that, my head broke out into a splitting headache, bringing myself to my senses.

"W-What...what just happened to me?" I whispered with my eyes wide in fear as I looked at my trembling hands. "I really am going crazy...Shikamaru...where are you?"

I looked up at the sky that had just the perfect amount of clouds that Shikamaru would have liked.

"The clouds are just about perfect...Can you see them?" I asked to the sky in a soft whisper.

Just then, as if my mind was being controlled I let out the same maniac laughter.

"Of course you can't! You are somewhere else and probably under trees getting to your damn destination! You aren't seeing the same thing as me!" I laughed. "That's because we are separated! Maybe that's the way it should be! Separated! **Perfect!**"

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter! I know it isn't much and you guys are all probably wondering what the hell is wrong with Ino, but I will be elaborating on her..ehm...condition in future chapters so stay tuned and look forward to the future chapters!  
I will be posting a lot more now that it is my break, so no need to worry about waiting over a month for an update again :D Sorry again aaaaannnnnndddd...****  
Happy reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Much faster update than last time, no? ;D Well, I hope that you will all enjoy this chapter!  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!  
**

* * *

It's been about a month ever since Shikamaru and the boys left for their mission. Ever since then, I have became anti-social and all kept to myself. Also...I found out as the days passed by, I had a...mental mind problem...A problem where I had two conflicting minds that both spoke on my conflicting emotions that wrecked inside my heart; the good, strong, and positive Ino and the bad, evil, sadistic, pessimistic Ino that wanted nothing but revenge.

While I was in control over my positive side of mind, I decided to clear my head and try to go back to the forest where my parents got murdered to move on and stick with my promise to Shikamaru to be strong.

I hesitantly took a step to the place I haven't dared to walk through ever since my parents got murdered here by the Akatsuki.

My heart was beating fast and my palms started to get sweaty.

_I...don't know if I can do it. _I sighed to myself as I took a step back. I was so sure I could do it, but the furthest I could go was to the lake by the entrance of the forest.

Disappointed that I still couldn't go past the entrance of the forest and into it, I sat in front of the lake, bringing my knees up to my chest.

I sighed once again and rested my chin on my knee, drowning myself to my thoughts.

Just a few hours before, I had told the girls that I would try entering the forest again to grow stronger and back to the old Ino, and they fully supported my idea and cheered me on.

Asuma sensei, Lady Tsunade, and Yoshino supported my decision as well for the matter...

I suppose I really have been worrying everyone without really realizing it. Now that I somewhat understand that I have my friends' support, I wanted to battle it out with the revengeful Ino and erase everyone's worries.

"But I really can't do it, so what's the point?" I whispered into the open air.

Just then, the wind blew a bit as though the world wanted to comfort me.

"I'm not strong enough at all..." I buried my face into my knees dejectedly. "I-I...I think I understand Sasuke now...But...I can't end up like him...I can't...Everyone would be disappointed a-and S-Shikamaru..."

As if the world was crying with me or crying at the fact that I was not strong enough, the heavy clouds that had formed in the morning let out a few droplets of water at first until it all came down into a full out downpour.

I don't know how long I stayed under the pouring rain, but all that time was spent with my minds going at war, trying to take over my body.

_Who cares about everyone? Just go and get revenge. It's sweet and totally worth it._

_No! Think about Shikamaru and everyone! Think about otou-san and okaa-san! They wouldn't want their daughter to suffer like this!_

_Shikamaru and everyone don't truly love you and support you! They don't care! Besides, if you take revenge there is a risk of death which can be good because you can join otou-san and okaa-san in heaven...or be further torn apart from to hell! Who cares?_

_No!_

_Yes...no one cares, darling_

I was so warped up in the internal war going on in my head that I didn't notice a pair of footsteps approaching me.

"Ino..."

_Well, well, will you look at that...Shikamaru is here to tell you that you are worthless and pathetic for breaking his promise. You are so pathetic_

My body gave in to the revengeful Ino and I stood up ever so abruptly and started sobbing hysterically.

"I-Ino?" he asked with his eyes wide in surprise.

"What do you want!?" I shouted at his face. "You don't even care! No one cares! I want to just die and join otou-san and okaa-san in heaven! Or will I be further parted from them if I take my revenge and go to hell? I don't even care anymore! Why not just kill myself now!?"

With trembling hands, I took out a kunai from my pouch and brought it up to my neck, the blade close to grazing my skin.

"INO!" Shikamaru uncharacteristically shouted in a panic, as he ran up to me and wrenched the kunai out of my hands. "What's wrong with you, Ino? You weren't even like this when your parents passed away! Get a hold of yourself!"

As if his words broke a curse that was bound upon me, I came back to my senses and I felt the revengeful Ino fading out of my mind.

"S-Shikamaru..." I whispered as my legs gave out and I collapsed onto the ground.

"Ino! What's wrong?" he quickly crouched down to get a proper look at my face.

"M-My mind..." I muttered out as I bit down at my lips.

"Don't bite your lips." Shikamaru instructed, which I complied to before he continued. "Your mind?"

"Y-Yeah..." I nodded slowly. "A little before y-you went on that m-mission...I noticed that sometimes m-my thoughts w-would...get...darker...wanting revenge, t-thinking I'm worthless...I-I just...I just..."

"So you had two sides of you that keep fighting inside of your head?" he finished for me, seeing as how I was stupidly stumbling over my words.

"Y-Yeah..." I answered as I looked down at the ground that was all wet from the rain.

"Keep fighting, Ino." Shikamaru told me in a firm tone. "Keep fighting to get back...the old Ino. The Ino that may be troublesome, but the troublesome Ino who is loved by everyone in the village, envied by the girls, and drooled over by the guys."

"S-Shikamaru..." I looked up and locked my blue eyes with his dark ones.

"You aren't alone, Ino." he assured me as he stood up and stuck out his hand in front of me. "Everyone will catch you when you fall, and when you think that on one is there...I will be there, so let's go home."

I stared at his big hand as I thought over Shikamaru's words.

_Everyone will help me...Shikamaru will help me...I'm not alone._ I thought to myself as a new resolve formed inside of me.

Then, I looked up at Shikamaru's gentle face and reached out to take hold of his warm hand that brought warmth into my heart as well.

_Yes...I'm not alone..._**  
**

* * *

**A/N: How was it? Good? Bad? I'm sorry if some of you wanted more detail in what happened in the month that Ino spent alone, but I really thought that it would be boring, so I just skipped all that and came to the...erm...hopefully good part? Haha :P  
Wellp, Happy reading! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: My goodness...I'm trying to finish this story and another story I have wrote in like April or so, but I keep posting new stories! I'm gonna try completing _Footsteps Reflected in a Puddle _and the other story! Ughhhhh the perks of being a fanfiction writer...too much fandom-ness!  
Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter! Please continue to show your support for this story! Reviews, follows and favourites really motivate me to update chapters much faster!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon!**

* * *

"No!" I screamed as I threw the chair in the room.

"Ino! Calm down!" Shikamaru dodged the chair I threw and reached over to me.

"No!" I shouted. "Why do you care? Oh wait, I must be bothering you instead and so freakin 'troublesome'! Why do you even keep me under your roof!? I know you want to kick me out! You don't even care! No one does! No one understands! I'm all alone! No one gives a shit!"

As usual, Shikamaru kept quiet and waited for me to calm down, before comforting me. "Ino, don't think like that. So many people care about you and are worried about you."

"No!" I screamed as I fell onto my knees and started crying my eyes out. "No one gives a shit!"

Shikamaru said nothing, but reached over and pulled me into an embrace.

"What are you doing!?" I yelled as I struggled in his arms. "Why are you doing this? No one cares! You don't!"

"Ino, that's enough!" Shikamaru raised his voice.

I froze.

Shikamaru never raised his voice. Not at me. Ever.

He let out a heavy sigh and continued to embrace me, his big hand cradling my head. "I really hate hearing that."

"Hearing what?" I asked in a shaky voice, my emotions still going whirling around me.

"That I don't care." he stated. I could hear the frown in his voice...he sounded...I don't really know how to explain it but it was a mixture of frustration, sadness, and disappointment.

"Why?" I asked in a hushed voice.

"Because that isn't true. It is the most outrageous lie of all that you've said."

"W-What?" I asked, surprised at the hardness in his voice.

"It isn't true...don't ever go and think that I don't care." Shikamaru whispered as he pushed my head so that my face was buried in his shoulder.

"B-But-"

"No buts." he said in a firm voice. "And Ino...get a hold of yourself. Ever since I found you after my missions, your emotions have been very unstable."

"What can I say?" I sobbed. "I'm going crazy. I'm a freak. Why are you even comforting me?"

"You're my friend and teammate, Ino." Shikamaru said softly. "Dammit Ino! I have become such a softie with you! If Choji or Asuma were to see me right now, they would think you mind transferred into me or something."

At that I let out a small giggle. "I guess...but that softie side to you has been helping me...I really appreciate it, Shikamaru. I really do." I looked up into Shikamaru's tired looking eyes.

"You look so tired." I frowned as I reached up to caress the dark bags under his eyes.

"I'm fine." Shikamaru turned away with a slightly flushed face. "Actually.." he looked back at me. "These eye bags should be proof that I'm worried about you. Don't you ever go and think that no one cares because I do."

"You do..." I echoed in a hushed tone. "Thanks, Shikamaru...I really don't know how you manage to calm me down and bring me back to my senses...I'm a mind expert, but I can never do it by myself."

"You need support, Ino." he deadpanned. "Everyone does."

"Support, huh?" I smiled a bit. "I'm such a fool to even think that I don't have anyone...but...it just feels that way sometimes, you know?"

"Mm." Shikamaru hummed in a way that let me know that he was listening.

"I feel so lonely sometimes...otou-san and okaa-san were always there when no one else was and when otou-san and okaa-san weren't there, everyone else would be." I yammered, wanting to get the heavy feeling off of my chest.

"You don't need to worry about being lonely." he laughed. "You are friends with almost everyone, aren't you? And I personally think that our generation has the best teamwork and friendship."

"I guess." I smiled as I thought of everyone's smiling faces. "They really did try to help me, but it felt more like pity to me. Everyone wants to help, but they don't know how to."

Shikamaru just nodded and stayed silent for a few moments.

"My best guess is that everyone is worried that you would turn out like...Sasuke." he broke the silence in a slow tone as though silence was such a fragile thing.

"I won't." I assured him. "I understand how Sasuke feels, but I refuse to betray everyone."

"I know." he smirked a bit.

"I just want to get my revenge to get this awful feeling off my chest..." I mumbled.

There was another silence that followed.

"Hidan and Kakuzu you said, right?" Shikamaru suddenly asked.

My eyes widened at the sudden and unexpected question. "U-Um...yeah." I nodded.

"When do you want to get your revenge?" he asked another unexpected question.

"Um...as soon as possible." I answered. He couldn't possibly be suggesting-

"Well, I can go and ask Lady the Fifth if we could trail after the two Akatsuki." he said. "As Team 10 and part of InoShikaCho we will go and get revenge for your sake and our family bonds' sake as well."

"S-Shikamaru..." my eyes widened even more if that was even possible. "I-I..."

"Don't worry about it." he smiled gently. "You want that 'awful feeling' off your chest, right?"

"R-Right." I nodded.

"Then, why don't we go ahead and ask Lady Tsunade now. Come with me." he stuck out his hand with a determined look on his face.

"Okay!" I felt an unexplainable feeling wash over me as though it were washing away any negative feeTlings. "Let's go!"

"Let's go tell Choji and Asuma about it too." Shikamaru smiled as he took hold of my hand with a firm grip. "It's time to get rid of all that heavy feelings that have been pushing you down. It's time that we grow stronger."

He was right. Shikamaru was right.

I needed to get rid of all this negative feelings inside of me. It was fine time that I got back on my two feet and continue to walk my path that I had stopped walking. **  
**

* * *

**A/N: I know this chapter wasn't much but it really is for the coherency. Anyways, I promise the next chapter is going to be better! It is going to be about Team 10 and their teamwork on the battlefield! I'm really excited to write it! It will be hard work, but I will try to update as soon as I can!  
Thanks for your support and Happy reading!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hiya! Sorry it's been longer than planned for the update for _Footsteps Reflected in a Puddle _-.- I had to update other stories...and it's quite hard updating every story on the same day...Haha well hope you all enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

"Do you see them?" I asked Shikamaru as we hid behind the trees a little ahead of Konohagakure.

"No, but they are supposed to be attacking today any time soon." Shikamaru answered as he scanned the area with intense eyes. "Two jonin were out a week ago and eavesdropped near the Akatsuki liar."

Choji and Asuma sensei stayed silent and still as we all scanned the area with our eyes and listened for footsteps with our ears.

"Oi, Kakuzu are we any close from that puny village we killed those two weaklings?" a loud and obnoxious voice called out from the distance.

"Yeah..." was another voice's reply.

_That bastard..._I cursed inside of my head as I clenched my hands into a fist, trying to control in my anger at them calling my parents "weaklings".

Shikamaru shot me an apologetic look that also had held a hidden message to stay put and not attack quite yet.

I nodded and bit down at my lip, waiting for Shikamaru's signal.

We waited for a few more minutes until we saw Kakuzu and Hidan walk in the line of our sights.

Shikamaru raised his hand and on cue, we all threw our kunai at the surrounding trees, setting off the bombs that we had implanted on those trees.

"What the!?" I heard Hidan cry out in shock as the area got filled with smoke.

"Shadow Posession Jutsu." Shikamaru smirked. "Success."

"Huh!?" Hidan cried out in the same obnoxious tone. "I can't move!"

"What is this?" I heard Kakuzu mutter in confusion, obviously trying to move his body.

"Mind Transfer Jutsu." I tranferred my minds into the two Akatsuki. "Success."

"Alright!" I fist pumped from inside each of their minds.

I was right in front of the two Akatsuki separately in their own minds.

"Oh?" Hidan cocked his head to the side and smirked. "Aren't you the daughter of those weaklings we killed?"

I gritted my teeth in the presence of Hidan and growled.

"My parents are **not **weaklings!" I screamed.

Hidan just burst out into maniacal laughter as he swung his scythe across his shoulder.

"Perhaps not." he smirked. "Perhaps we were just too strong for them."

"What is this?" Kakuzu asked me from his mind.

"Your body is under my mind control." I stated as I crossed my arms in his mind.

"Hm." Kakuzu closed his eyes for a moment before cracking one eye open. "Your father tried that on me and that is how he got killed."

"You know it's useless, using this jutsu." Hidan said from his mind. "Your daddy dear died. Kakuzu and I are immortal after all."

I gasped in both minds and released my jutsu, knowing full well that they would play things my way with mind games that could detach my mind from my body.

"Ino?" Shikamaru heaved a deep breath, obviously reaching his limit for his jutsu.

"They...could play things my way." I said simply, knowing that Shikamaru would understand either way.

"Dammit." my lazy teammate cursed before releasing his jutsu as well.

"Ah, free." Kakuzu said as he regained control over his body and mind.

"Man, that was quite a shock." Hidan cracked his neck from side to side. "Immobilizing our bodies first, allowing access into our minds was a dirty trick."

"It's called playing your cards right." Shikamaru smirked.

"So you're the one that came up with this strategy." Kakuzu mused. "Impressive for just a kid."

"Thanks." Shikamaru chuckled lightly before nodding towards the rest of us.

Alright...time for Plan B...two on one.

I charged up to Kakuzu with Shikamaru whereas Asuma sensei and Choji ran towards Hidan.

And with that, the battle began.

* * *

"He's strong." I panted.

"Yeah..." Shikamaru panted next to me before glancing over at Asuma sensei and Choji.

Kakuzu suddenly disappeared. "Hidan, take everyone. It's your turn as promised."

"Alright!" Hidan whooped as he swung around his scythe excitedly. "Come at me, weaklings!"

"What are they up to?" I hissed as I took my battle stance.

"No clue, but we should just help Asuma and Choji." Shikamaru answered as the two of usbroke out into a run to get closer to Asuma sensei and Choji, who were visibly struggling against Hidan's wild swings.

Asuma sensei and Choji kept dodging Hidan's blade and backed up so that all of our backs were touching each other.

"He's fast." Asuma sensei warned Shikamaru and I. "Don't get too close to him."

"Yeah." Shikamaru nodded as he observed Hidan. "Although he is attacking blindly, his swings are fast and strong. You can feel the scythe piercing through the air."

"What should we do?" I asked as I also kept my eyes glued on the louder one of the pair.

"Should we attack blindly like him or play coy?" Choji whispered.

"Coy." Shikamaru whispered back. "It's too risky going head first when we can get cut. I don't have a good feeling about this..."

"What is it?" Asuma asked with wide eyes.

"Don't you feel like he is attacking with the scythe a bit too much?" Shikamaru questioned us. "It's like he is purposely trying to cut us with his scythe..."

The rest of us all widened our eyes in realization.

"So we should avoid getting cut by the blade?" I asked tentatively.

"Yeah." Shikamaru nodded in confirmation. "Be careful everyone."

"Right!" we all chorused before carefully avoiding each of Hidan's swings and trying to land some injuries on the crazy man.

* * *

**A/N: FINALLY SOME ACTION! I know it isn't exactly romance-y but this brings excitement and action into the story, no? I'm not very good at battle scenes but I try! ^^'  
Hope you all liked this chapter! Please leave it in your reviews and if you guys want more action over romance, vice versa also leave in your reviews and I will surely keep that in mind for the next chapter.  
Thanks and Happy reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the longer wait when I left the last chapter at a good part...I had to rewrite all of my stories like 45728547 times because my USB and computer wouldn't save any documents for the longest time, but they started working recently so I'm trying to get back on track with all my other stories too.  
Hope you all enjoy this chapter and if you do then please leave any thoughts or encouragement in your review! It's always a pleasure to read them^^  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

* * *

The four of us, Team 10 has been fighting the one Akatsuki member, Hidan for the longest time ever. Despite our time on the battlefield, we have not been able to land a single hit on that one man.

"This is impossible." Choji panted as we all drew back away from our enemy.

"He may seem like the type to attack in berserk mode but he really knows his stuff." I added as I watched Hidan crack his neck and watch us with an amused look on his face.

"It's like he's not even trying." Asuma sensei frowned. "How can we get a hit on him?"

"So far, we have been cautiously dodging his blows from his scythe, but seeing as how we keep trying to attack from far distance, he only gets closer and we retreat." Shikamaru pondered in deep thought. "Neither sides are landing hits but we are the ones that are getting worn out from using up our chakra in attempt to get that guy in our Ino-Shika-Cho formation technique. We have no choice but try and land hits close range."

We all nodded in agreement and listened to Shikamaru's plan.

"We will just go along with the Ino-Shika-Cho technique once more, but Asuma," Shikamaru looked directly at Asuma sensei. "You will have to be really precise or else you could get hurt from that guy or us."

Asuma sensei only nodded.

"Okay, so Asuma will start to go close range to that guy and distract him, creating an opening." Shikamaru started to explain with grave eyes. "Once there is an opening, I will immediately trap that guy with the Shadow Possession technique and Ino will use her Mind Transfer. From there, Choji will act as if the final blow was coming from him, but when really, Asuma sensei will use his Substitution Jutsu after the opening is created and attack out of nowhere. Best to hide in the trees and get that guy from the back while Choji blocks his front."

"Sounds like a plan." Asuma nodded. "There is no other choice."

"Yeah..." Choji and I nodded.

Why did I have such a bad feeling about this? A negative feeling kept crawling up my body and grabbing hold of my heart, making me feel uneasy.

"Now." Shikamaru nodded at Asuma who got the hint and went to distract that Hidan from close range.

"So the cowards finally plucked up the courage to assault me now, huh?" Hidan laughed. "Sounds good to me!"

Asuma carefully dodged Hidan's scythe and successfully managed to create a huge opening and disappeared using Substitution Jutsu.

Shikamaru immediately got into position and took over Hidan with his Shadow Possession Jutsu.

There was no need for communication so I just jumped straight into my Mind Transfer Jutsu as soon as Hidan was trapped in Shikamaru's jutsu.

I successfully managed to hold transfer my mind into Hidan's, leaving my body in Shikamaru's care.

"What are you hooligans up to?" Hidan questioned. "Jashin-sama will disapprove of this behaviour!"

"Jashin-sama, my ass!" I smirked. "Get crushed by Team 10's teamwork and power!"

"How dare you speak of Jashin-sama in that way!" Hidan widened his eyes and snarled.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes and let myself watch the outside in possession of Hidan's mind.

Choji was charging right up at me...well **Hidan**, and Asuma sensei charged up at the back.

I looked right at Shikamaru and he only nodded.

"Release!" I shouted and transferred my body out of Hidan's body back to my own.

Things were so far going as planned.

Hidan's mind was getting used to his body after being in my possession which gave Asuma sensei the perfect chance...!

However, the unexpected happened and our plan went down the drain. The turn of events had switched to the worst.

Hidan had full possession over his body with only three seconds of being completely out of it! The minimum time a mind can fully regain control over its body is 30 seconds! Hidan's mind regained control 10 times less than expected.

"Wha-" Shikamaru widened his eyes, taken aback at Hidan's incredible...power.

Hidan kicked Choji out of the way and managed to scratch Asuma sensei's face.

"Only a scratch." I breathed out in relief.

"A scratch is all I need." Hidan laughed maniacally as he raised his scythe up to his face and licked it slightly.

"What is he saying?" Choji questioned as he landed on his two feet beside Shikamaru.

"I have no idea." Shikamaru gritted his teeth in frustration of not knowing what was going on.

Blood dripped down from the blade and Hidan used the blood to make this strange symbol with his feet on the ground beneath him.

"Feel the power of Jashin-sama!" Hidan laughed as appearance started to change; his skin turned black and strange white bone-like markings appeared on his face.

We were all rendered speechless at the sudden and unexpected turn of events.

"Die!" he laughed once more at Asuma sensei as he brought his three-bladed scythe to his body and cut through it.

"What?" I cried out in confusion as I watched Asuma sensei gag out blood.

"This is the power of Jashin-sama." Hidan smirked as he started to cut through vital parts of the body. "Only a scratch that gives me the blood of the opponent allows me to link my body with my opponent. I perform the Jashin ritual and kill my opponents by hurting my own body because my body is linked to yours, Asuma."

Asuma sensei's eyes widened and he started to cough up even more blood.

"Asuma sensei!" I screamed as I tried to run over to him.

"No, Ino." Shikamaru warned. "What if that Hidan guy attacks you with this stupid ritual? You could get killed too!"

"But why aren't you dying?" Choji yelled out to Hidan.

"Because I have sacrificed people to Jashin-sama in order to become immortal." Hidan smiled in a disgustingly sadistic manner.

"Immortal?" Shikamaru repeated with wide eyes, not fully believing Hidan's words.

"I cannot die!" Hidan yelled out. "I am immortal all thanks to Jashin-sama! I have got three vital points that no one could possibly survive! But look at me! I am so full of energy!"

I gasped and looked at Asuma sensei to see him collapsing down to the ground.

"Hidan, we should go." Kakuzu appeared out of nowhere to Hidan's side. "I hear about a dozen troops coming. They have fire."

"Dammit!" Hidan cursed and brought his scythe up to his heart and cut it, earning a loud and painful scream from Asuma sensei. "Let's go!"

"Wait!" I screamed and threw a kunai at the two.

"I'm sorry, daughter of **no one**." Hidan smirked. "Or should I say student of **no one**."

"We will be back to give you another fight." Kakuzu stated. "We will see if you can get revenge on us. I would love to get more hearts to replace the rotting ones inside of me."

"You bastards!" I screamed as I threw another kunai at them to which they dodged and fled from the scene.

"Damn them!" I cried out as I turned my attention to Asuma sensei who was surrounded by Shikamaru and Choji who both had grave look on their faces.

I rushed up to Asuma sensei and tried to heal him.

I...I **can't **lose another dear person! I just can't!**  
**

* * *

**A/N: Despite the fact that I had to rewrite this whole chapter, I had fun writing it! I'm not very good with fight scenes and I am aware that this isn't the same way as the anime, but I wanted to write it in my own way because first of all, Ino's parents didn't get killed in the anime and I need practice with writing out fight scenes :3  
Anyways, hope you all liked this chapter and please leave a review before you leave!  
Thanks for your patience and time! Happy reading!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry for the longer wait! I was sick for 2 whole weeks and my mom forced me to rest in bed until I got 100% better which meant no computer use D: Anyways I'm back and I will try to update as much as I can in the month of August...I have less than a month left before I go back to school, so please understand if I start updating after longer periods of time!  
Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please leave a review on your thoughts of the story and any suggestions to the storyline!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! I only own the plot!**

* * *

I felt Shikamaru and Choji's intense eyes on me as I continued to attempt healing Asuma sensei.

I had been healing sensei for about fifteen minutes but it was futile...That stupid Hidan guy had impaled himself which impaled Asuma sensei and there was no way that medical ninjutsu at my level could heal such a fatal wound.

I slowly stopped the chakra flow that was came out of my hands, pulling away with a small shake of my head.

I couldn't do anymore...Never before had I felt this useless...

Shikamaru immediately caught onto my actions and he looked at me with disbelief, his eyes widening and an expression I had never seen on his face shadowed his face.

"There is no use..." Asuma sensei choked out with a forced smile. "Hidan got me good."

No one said anything in response to that and we all just watched our beloved sensei with grief and sorrow filling our hearts and clenching at it.

He looked over at me first, a proud look adorning his face despite his condition. "Ino, you are strong willed and dependable. Choji and Shikamaru, they are total goof-offs. Keep them in line. And, don't let Sakura beat you...in ninjutsu or romance."

I felt tears rolling down my cheeks without my consent, but I answered my sensei for the last time. "Y-Yes!"

"Choji, you're a kind man who cares for his comrades. That's why...you'll become a shinobi more powerful than anyone else. Be more confident in yourself. And...maybe diet a little." our sensei said the last sentence with a fond smile on his face as he looked into Choji's glassy eyes.

"Yes, sensei!" Choji managed out in between his tears.

Finally, Asuma sensei turned his head to Shikamaru. His eyes were warm and his smile was warmest. "And Shikamaru." he called out fondly. "You're so smart...and have a great sense as a shinobi. You could definitely become Hokage. But...you're too lazy...you'd probably hate it. I never even beat you once at shogi...Ah, yes...Remember our talk about the King?"

Shikamaru only nodded as a few tears slipped out his eyes and rolled down his face unwillingly.

"The 'kings' are the unborn children who will grow up to take care of the Leaf. One is still in Kurenai's womb...hers and my child. Take care of my 'king'..." Asuma sensei told Shikamaru but spoke in a tone that all of Team 10 could only hear.

Everyone's eyes widened in surprise and a heavier feeling of grief weighed down on us.

Asuma sensei...he was...leaving his child behind...How it would be painful to tell Kurenai...

"Yes...sensei." Shikamaru nodded, still managing to keep his cool somehow.

"I want one last smoke." Asuma sensei requested.

Shikamaru pulled out a cigarette and a lighter from Asuma sensei's pouch. He brought the cigarette to Asuma sensei's mouth and lit the cigarette.

We watched as Asuma sensei took a breath from his cigarette and breathe smoke out with a content sigh.

As we all watched as our sensei finish smoking and drifting off into his eternal slumber, I thought back to all the times that we had with Asuma sensei.

I thought back to the times Asuma sensei helped pull me back to my feet and train me to help get my revenge which I had failed to do this time around.

I thought back to the times I reprimanded him for smoking on his "death sticks" as I liked to call it.

I thought back to the time Choji and I had finally rose to chunin level...when he looked at us with proud eyes and smile.

_Asuma...sensei..._

"I hate smoke..." Shikamaru spoke up in a shaky voice as Asuma sensei's body became limp and his cigarette fell to the side. "They...always make...my eyes water..."

Choji and I said nothing as we all mourned for the loss of our sensei as rain started to fall much like how it did on the day I had found my parents...dead in the forest. The rain once again reflected my sad feeligns...but this time it wasn't just my own...it was the entire Team 10...

I couldn't tell if it was the rain or my tears, but my vision grew blurrier than ever and trails of water were rolling down my face at rapid speed.

"Asuma sensei..." I choked out as I brought a hand over to my clenching heart.

"Sensei!" Choji wailed.

Shikamaru said nothing...not able to say anything through his grief and tears.

Choji and I knew well that Shikamaru and Asuma sensei had a bond that was stronger than mine with him or Choji with him...Asuma sensei loved Shikamaru...no...he will continue to love Shikamaru and watch over us.

I also knew how Shikamaru was feeling...I knew that this time, I had to support him and bring him back to his two feet, so that Team 10 could get our revenge on the two Akatsuki that had brought so much grief to us.

I continued to cry and let the tears fall, but my heart started to grow stronger and warmer in remembrance of Asuma sensei's request...to keep Shikamaru and Choji in line...I would fulfill Asuma sensei's wishes as I couldn't fulfill my parents' wishes because I did not know them. By fulfilling Asuma sensei's wishes, I would be fulfilling my parents' wishes as well...right?

I looked up at the two sobbing boys and felt a new resolve grow inside of me.

I had to move on so that my two teammates could. I had to set an example for them...I couldn't let the Akatsuki hurt me any longer and keep the two goof-offs in line.**  
**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, sorry I know that this chapter is short too, but I can't just throw something else in there after Asuma's death you know? I feel bad killing off Asuma in this story but because this death is canon and will help support Ino's and the rest of Team 10's revenge against the Akatsuki. You can also expect more ShikaIno in the future chapters but this time Ino and Shikamaru's roles will be reversed. You can also expect more canon events to happen in the future and for early references, those are not my own ideas but Masashi Kishimoto's.  
Also, Asuma's last words to Team 10 was taken from the Naruto Wiki site, so creds goes to them!  
Happy(?) reading!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Back with a shorter wait once again! I really want to update as much as I can and try completing this story ASAP so that I can write my other stories that I have put on hiatus...Also, I want to update more before school starts and prevents me from updating as much as I want like.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! I only own the plot!**

* * *

Team 10 made it back to the Leaf safe and sound with backups that had come to aid us.

As for Asuma sensei, Lady Tsunade confirmed that there was nothing that she could do within her abilities and that he was, in fact as much as we wanted to deny the truth, dead. Once that look on Lady Tsunade's face fell, Shikamaru bolted out of the room and ran all the way home.

I was worried about him and tried to comfort him to the best of my abilities, but he kept pushing me away. Because no one was able to comfort his grief, everyone around him; Choji and his family, Shikamaru's parents, and I were worried sick.

"Enough is enough." Shikaku sighed one day during dinner that Shikamaru, once again, skipped. He claimed that he wasn't hungry and busy. We all knew that was a lie, but didn't push him into eating like we had for the past week which only made he snap angrily at us.

Yoshino and I looked up at Shikaku to see him standing with his arms crossed.

"Honey, what are you talking about?" Yoshino sighed as well, while Shikaku cleared his empty plates and bowls.

"I'm going to knock some sense into that son of ours." he stated before glancing over to me. "Once I make Shikamaru sane, I will leave the rest to you."

"Yes." I nodded.

"Well, I'll be talking to him now." Shikaku grunted before leaving the room.

I quickly cleared my plates and washed them, before following after Shikaku.

I heard voices coming out of Shikamaru's room with the tapping sounds of the Shogi pieces that I was oh-so familiar with. I looked to the door to see two similar shadows of a father and son playing Shogi, so I silently leaned against the wall beside the door and sat, listening in to their conversation.

"Asuma was a good guy," Shikaku commented. "Great shinobi, but sucked at Shogi."

"Yeah..." Shikamaru replied in a dull and lifeless tone. The weakness and vulnerability was evident in his voice, and I felt a light jab at my heart as I continued to eavesdrop.

"A good man who could be relied on."

"Yeah..."

I felt tears prickling my eyes as I continued to listen to Shikaku listing all the good qualities of our beloved sensei. I couldn't imagine how Shikamaru felt...was Shikaku trying to make Shikamaru let loose and let out his grief?

"But..." I suddenly heard Shikaku's voice turn hard. "He's dead."

A painful feeling that was equivalent to someone stabbing a sword straight through another person's heart, jabbed at my own heart.

I knew Shikamaru feel the same way as I heard someone, probably Shikamaru, throw the Shogi table and pieces to the side.

"What are you trying to say!?" Shikamaru yelled in fury. "What are you trying to do!? I know already!"

"Let it all out." Shikaku deadpanned.

Silence followed after that.

"Your grief, anger, confusion," Shikaku listed. "All those negative feelings, just let them all out."

Again there was a silence.

"You have no idea what you are doing to those around you." the father reprimanded his son. "Have you taken a look at Choji and Ino? I know that they didn't have the same bond as you had with Asuma, but...Choji is experiencing a first death to his life, while Ino is suffering even more! Her parents were murdered by the same people that killed Asuma! Can you imagine how angry...how sad, she is? She tries to keep a strong facade because she wants to be an example for you and Choji...she wants to help you guys!"

I had to choke back a sob at his words, but the tears flowed much to my dismay.

"Let her in." Shikaku whispered. "You can't carry all this weight on your own. Do you remember how you helped Ino cope with her unstable emotions after her parents' death?"

I would assume that Shikamaru nodded because there was a pause before his father continued.

"Let someone do the same. I can't think of anyone who understands, if not more, than Ino. You are the leader of Team 10...Team 10 needs their leader to get back on his feet so you can avenge Asuma and the Yamanaka's death."

Again there was a pause.

"Just let it out."

Following those words, there was a brief moment of silence before Shikamaru started to uncharacteristically wail out his grief. And I couldn't help but sob along with him.

The doors opened and Shikaku stepped out of his son's room.

"Ino...go in." was all he said before leaving.

I stayed in my position, trying to control my tears before going in to Shikamaru's room and closing the door behind me.

He was lying on the ground crying his tears dry.

I took a shaky breath before lying next to him with my fingers clenched into tight fists.

I knew that he knew that I was beside him, but we said nothing and just let out our grief.

I sat up, having already cried out my grief from the first few days after the battle. My eyes wandered to the Shogi pieces and landed on the king piece.

The word "king" resonated inside of me as I thought back to what Asuma sensei had said about his "king". I thought for a while as I picked up the piece and lay it in my palm.

What was my king?

I pondered about it for a while, unaware the Shikamaru had been watching me this entire time.

"My king is...the younger and unborn generations of the Leaf, for sure...but...at the moment, my king is the Konoha 11...I want to protect those in our generation of the Leaf. I believe in Naruto and Sakura to bring Sasuke back to Konoha to make the Konoha 11 to the Konoha 12." I babbled, knowing from the silence that Shikamaru was listening. "This brings me to my goal of bringing peace into the Leaf so that we can protect the younger and unborn generations as well as completing the Konoha 12...Team 7 deserves that much and the other Teams deserve peace."

Silence followed my words and I turned to Shikamaru to see him sitting up.

I crawled my way over to him and placed the king piece in his own palm.

"Protect your own king and Asuma sensei's." I said as I looked deep into my teammate's red eyes.

I think my words brought himself back to his self because he clenched the king piece in his hand and looked over to the scattered Shogi pieces and the flipped Shogi table.

He walked over to the pieces and table, and started to set them up. His eyes were determined and he started explaining to me his plan on how to get revenge using the Shogi pieces.

I nodded and paid close attention to his words and let the plan sink into my brain.

"Let's get the show on the road...as Team 10." I whispered after having thoroughly gone through the plan.

"As Team 10." Shikamaru repeated with determination set in his eyes and voice.**  
**

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all liked this chapter! This chapter was once again inspired by the actual anime. I liked watching that part of the anime despite the sad mood and all.  
Don't have much to say other than asking my dear readers to leave a review on what you thought about this chapter and whatnot (excluding flames and bashing thank you very much!)  
Happy reading and look forward to the next chapters of the story! The romance is gonna spark soon so please hold tight and wait a bit longer!  
**


End file.
